Crupillar (Pokémon)
Crupillar (ケムシ Kemushi) is a pure Bug-type Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 15, which evolves into starting at level 25. Biology Physiology Crupillar is a small, bug-like Pokémon that resembles the Hickory Horned Caterpillar. Its body is pale green and has three small humps on its body. It has small red spot on each bump of its body. It has six feet, which are demure and deep red. Its head is circular and it has almond shaped black eyes. It has large twin horns on its head that are tipped with red. It has a large black mane of fur behind its neck, to make it look bigger than it really is. They are known for harassing for food and territory, as they easily overpower the pacifist Pokémon. However, they do not attack or bully other Pokémon, as they will more than likely fight back and due to their small size, they couldn't intimidate their foes like Tinymph. Gender Differences None. Special Abilities When in a group, the Crupillar with the largest horns is deemed the leader. As a leader, Crupillar have the ability to call out hoards of Crupillar to fight for them. They can use moves such as Mach Punch to deliver quick, cheap blows to a larger opponent to stun them while the hoards use String Shot over and over until the opponent cannot move. It will always finish off its opponents with Megahorn in the wild. Behavior Crupillar are very aggressive, hence their entry within the Pokédex. Their small size makes them vulnerable to any other Pokémon whom feed off of insects, so they use their black fur on their necks to appear bigger than they truly are. Their horns are quite solid and can lunge over boulders. Under the ownership of a Trainer, Crupillar mellow out though they retain their aggressive natures in battle. In order to evolve, a victory must be won; no matter how dirty they have to get. Habitat Crupillar are always seen in forests, mainly Dencreep Forest. Rarely are they seen in urbanized areas, despite their harassment of Tinymph. Crupillar often stray from their family once they're able to fully walk properly. Some stay with their mothers and linger around until they evolve, though more often than not, they always leave once they deem themselves grown up. A female Crupillar who stays with its mother will gather up leaves for the young offspring as food or bedding. Of course, the Crupillar will stash bits and pieces away in its mane so it may eat them later. Diet It mainly feeds on leaves and other berries, though its favorite are the banana leaves that grown on certain leaves in Dencreep Forest. Unlike Tinymph, Crupillars are herbivores and survive off of nature. In extremely rare occasions, Crupillar have been known to feed off dead carcasses when no other food is around. Game Data Pokédex Entry Availability Base Stats Type Effectiveness Learnset by Level Up '''Evolution' Trivia * Out of all the canon Pokémon, Crupillar has the highest base Attack stat for all common 'stater' Bug-type Pokémon. * Crupillar and Tinymph share the same base stat total. Name Origin Crupillar's name is derived from cruel and caterpillar.